


The Monster in the Closet

by Arcana_Daiva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horror, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Daiva/pseuds/Arcana_Daiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closet door swung open. What is this? A cheesy horror movie he had somehow got sucked into? Then again, weirder things have happened to him he had to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster in the Closet

Dean was no stranger to the supernatural. How could he be with what his job was? But this, this gave him actual chills. Maybe because it was not in some small town or a random city but was in his own bedroom. His bedroom, the place that was supposed to be safe. His sanctuary. But somehow against all odds here he was, in his bed with an odd sense of paranoia creeping upon him. He glanced around noting all the fine details from his clothes on the floor to his keys lazily thrown about. Yup. It was definitely his room. But something was off.

He experimentally tried to move but found he couldn't. He could only move his head side to side. Trying to speak brought no results as well. His breathing started to pick up. Was it just him or were the shadows moving, growing darker if that was even possible. And why was it so damn cold? Ok. Don’t panic he told himself. You've faced worse than some spooky shadows and a chill. But he still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was horribly wrong.  
.  
Sammy. Oh no. Anything but harm to Sam. He was the only thing he had left even if he came off as a jerk to him. That was the only way to show him he loved him. Ugh. No chick flick moments. But he would be of no help if he was paralyzed. Trying to move again brought nothing. His heart rate picked up. He snuck a glance at the clock. 1:05 am. Maybe when morning came, whatever this strange thing was would go away. His breathing grew more labored, the only thing in the silence of the room. The room was pitch black. Even the moon seemed to have gone away. Another glance at the clock showed it was still 1:05. A sudden noise from the closet sounded. He snapped his head over to look.

He frowned, what a cliche, a noise in the closet and he was already scared. Man up Winchester. But then he remembered what he told Sam, “Don't be afraid of the dark? What are you, kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there!” The noise coming from the closet grew louder. It seemed to be nails on a chalkboard mixed with little childrens laughter. What an odd combination. Kind of like cackling? He broke out into a sweat. 

Another glance showed it was still 1:06. What the fuck? How was time moving so slow. A scuttling noise. No. Not bugs again. The closet door swung open. What is this? A cheesy horror movie he had somehow got sucked into? Then again, weirder things have happened to him he had to admit. He felt his heart leap into his throat though when he finally laid his eyes on the monster in the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Horror. Ugh


End file.
